


Madhouse

by KedakaiOkami



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: The White Tiger X team and the Blitzkrieg Boys have been invited to Tyson's for a while and all hell breaks loose.Written ages ago and formerly on the festering cesspool known as FFN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Madhouse

### Ray's POV

“Ray?”

“Yes, Tala?”

“Want some vodka in that?”

I lowered my mug and looked at the two Russians standing in the doorway. Both Tala and Bryan were clutching a bottle each as they sought out anyone who was still sane. The others could be heard throughout the house screaming and shouting at each other.

“Tyson! If you put on that Elvis record one more time I’m gonna come through there and shove the whole system up your ass!!! Speakers included!!” was Kai’s charming, extremely loud, comment from upstairs. Considering the fact that object in question was bigger than Kenny, how Kai would manage that was anybody’s guess. He was trying to avoid the madness but Tyson had his ways around that.

Tyson, being Tyson, responded by putting on Hound Dog once again, cranking up the volume, and the rest of us were forced to endure Kai’s scream of rage.

Daichi, Ian and Kevin should never have been allowed to meet. Ever. Having them under the same roof was just suicide. It was like they’d decided to join forces just because they’re the smallest members of their teams. Cling film stretched across a doorway at face level is not funny when you’re on the receiving end of the prank. It’s especially not funny if you are carrying a tray, laden with hot drinks and a full teapot, whilst telling Daichi to get off your leg.

You might think he was trying to warn me, but no, he was begging me not to give the last jam roll to Tyson. He latched onto my leg during the walk through the corridor to ask me that, and jumped away the instant I walked into something and spilled boiling water all down myself. I was, of course, laughed at for this, but oddly enough Tala and Bryan were the ones with the most sympathy for my predicament. Apparently they’d been the victims of this wonderful trick before me. Minus the tray of hot water.

At least we had the sense not to chase them round the house and to the booby trap at the top of the stairs. Cling film as a trip wire. Down low to keep you guessing. Absolutely hilarious. I’m sure you’ve realised, by now, that I am indeed being sarcastic. At least Tyson’s pranks didn’t involve sending us to the hospital, which, by the way, is where Lee is nursing his pride and a broken leg. All thanks to the three stooges and the trap at the top of the stairs.

Most of us are just careful to step over it, but Kai carries a pair of scissors with him. We’re almost positive he’s going to go all ‘Psycho’ on someone, though maybe not in the shower, and the running joke is to make horror movie sound effects and tunes while he’s around. The scariest thing is that he actually smiles when somebody starts it up. It’s not a pleasant smile. It’s creepy. One that has you fearing for your life, even if you’re at the opposite side of the room from the one making the stupid noise.

Nobody has seen Spencer because he hadn’t left to join us yet. After what he’s heard on the phone I don’t think he’s coming at all. Gary’s keeping Lee company in the hospital and putting up with a rant about his, that is to say Gary’s, little cousin. Tyson’s grandpa conveniently had somewhere to be, and Hilary and the Chief conveniently weren’t feeling well and had stayed home.

I won’t complain about Mariah’s hormonal imbalance and constant mood swings right now because she’s sharing her chocolate with me. She was currently beating the living daylights out of the three stooges for commenting on the time of the month. Well, Ian made the observation, Kevin agreed and Daichi wanted an explanation. Mariah was not impressed.

So, bottom line. Tyson invited Kai and myself to bring our teams over and the place has officially become the madhouse. Max was also invited but apparently he had something to do. Hiro was also a no-show. It seemed the ones who were missing were the ones with the foresight to predict such chaos and the rest of us were slowly losing our grip on sanity. Such fun, which brings me back to sitting at the kitchen table joined by Tala and Bryan.

“This is hot chocolate,” I responded to Tala’s offer of vodka. But before I could finish what I was saying and point out that in Japan I’m not actually of the legal age to drink yet Bryan decided to speak up.

“Speaking of which what’s with the chocolate feast?” he asked

“It belongs to Mariah. And she’s sharing with me. I accepted because a) I have a sweet tooth and b) chocolate causes your brain to release endorphins. And I really need to reach my happy place,” I explained.

Tala sat down opposite me. “So how’s that working out for you?” he asked me.

The music upstairs had stopped replaced with banging and shouting. “This. Is. Not. Rock!” Kai’s voice drifted down between each bang while Tyson painfully mourned the loss of his outdated music system. Nobody has, or ever will, volunteer to tell Kai that head-banging is usually metal and also does not entail smashing someone else’s head into something. We all know it would result in an encore involving our head instead of Tyson’s. Because of course Kai knows all that. He just likes to have an excuse.

“Not very well,” I answered Tala truthfully and accepted his offer when he raised the bottle again and poured me a shot in a glass. In China if somebody offers you a consumable you damn well take it because it’s rude not to. Even if it does burn your throat. Note to self: never take it straight again.

### Kai's POV

When I had finished smashing in the stereo with Tyson’s head, I headed back to the sanctuary of the next room, satisfied that I wouldn’t need to deal with outdated crap any longer. I’m going to kill Spencer for ditching. I was surrounded by morons here. It was ridiculous. I take back every bad thing I said about the Bladebreakers. This was worse. Scratch that. I don’t take back the stuff about Tyson. He’s an idiot. Always has been. As for Ian, Kevin and Daichi, I was going to murder them in cold blood if this kept up.

It sounded like they were at it again and I seriously considered moving a bookcase in front of the door to keep the brats out.

“Hey, Kai?!”

I waited after Ray called, to find out what he wanted. When there was no reply I figured it was about the shouting I’d been doing a short while ago. Ray was soon shouting again, but not to me. He was shouting at the three idiots who had decided to make life hell for the rest of us. On the one hand, I was glad someone was doing something about them. On the other hand I was disappointed in Ray for adding to the madness that was Tyson’s house. I would let it slide though if he kicked their asses. I’d even commend him for it. God knows they’re asking for it.

Not wanting to lower myself to getting involved with the idiots, I’ve had enough of that with Tyson, I decided to just make some adjustments to Dranzer, but I was unable to find my box of spare parts. I knew I’d left it on the shelf in here earlier. It had been there when I left to silence Tyson, which meant somebody had come into the room and taken it.

I had two choices. Option one, find something else to do. Option two, go and retrieve the parts and teach the thief a very painful lesson. I was already in a bad mood, and as satisfying as it had been to beat up Tyson, I still had some steam to blow. So I left the room and headed for the stairs without a word. The cling film was stretched across at the top of the stairs, to trip people up, and I took the scissors from my pocket to wreck the booby trap.

The first few times I just tore it down, but they just kept putting it back up. If I cut it instead they’ll run out eventually. Maybe I should use these scissors to give them all haircuts in their sleep. Bad ones. Won’t be hard considering I have no training. Yes, I think that’ll work. I’ll do that tonight.

It was unusually quiet when I reached the bottom of the stairs and I was wondering if I should investigate that. But I came for the spare parts to Dranzer, so I dismissed that for the time being. I checked the living room and the dojo but there was nothing there so I headed to the kitchen. Ray was at the table, his back to me, with one hand held out and Tala was across from him concentrating on what he was doing to Ray’s hand. I couldn’t see because Ray’s back was in the way. There was an open bottle of vodka near Tala which I found very tempting.

“What happened?” I asked and wondered if it had anything to do with Ray calling me before.

“Another prank,” Tala answered without looking up.

“Hn. Either of you seen the spare parts for Dranzer?” I asked.

“Yeah, right here,” Tala answered. “You won’t want it back though.”

“What?” I asked and stepped around to see what exactly Tala was doing. He had a sharp knife in his hand and was carefully using it to remove something from Ray’s hand. That something being one of my attack rings for Dranzer. “Super glue?” I asked taking a guess.

“It was meant for you,” Ray informed me.

“And you’re letting Tala take a knife near you when he’s been drinking?” I asked and picked up the bottle of vodka and poured myself a shot.

“I’m not drunk and my hand-eye coordination is fine,” Tala pointed out. “If you were wondering, Ian was going to wave the attack ring in your face until you snatched it. Ray took it off him and called you to hand it over and that’s when we found out about the glue.”

“Where’s Ian?” I asked.

“On the floor behind me,” Tala answered as he succeeded in freeing one of Ray’s fingers.

“And everyone else?” I asked still wondering why it was so quiet.

“Bryan and Mariah went after Daichi and Kevin,” Ray answered as I moved around to find that Ian was out cold, my box of spare parts lying next to him.

I checked it first, to make sure there wasn’t any glue, and picked it up. “Who knocked him out?” I asked and Ray looked sheepish while Tala snickered in amusement. “Ray? You knocked him out?”

“He kicked Ian across the room for laughing at him while he tried to remove it,” Tala answered. “In Ian’s defence, Ray’s expression was rather comical when he realised it was stuck to his hand. But the best part of the whole thing was watching Ian bounce off the wall after Ray kicked him.”

“And I missed it. Damn,” I commented.

“It’s not funny,” Ray mumbled, obviously feeling bad about what he’d done.

It was then that I noticed there was an empty shot glass near Ray. “That yours?”

“What? Oh, yeah,” Ray confirmed. “Tala offered.”

Ray had once told me a few things about Chinese etiquette and I smirked knowing why Ray had not refused. I offered to top it up and Tala glanced up. “Dilute it in cola. Straight’s a bit much for him,” he commented. I shrugged and did so. Ray didn’t refuse however reluctant he looked. The fun someone could have with him if they knew it was bad manners in China to refuse consumables. If Ray had been as annoying as the others I may have considered being really mean to him. Fortunately for him, he’s one of the few people in this building that I can stand right now.


End file.
